


Life Choices

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dystopia, High School, M/M, Romance, brief mention of Blaine and Klaine, but no Blaine wank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: (I really don't want to start this summary with "In a world ..." but ... sigh) At age sixteen, everyone gets the name of their government appointed mate tattooed on their wrist. This is the person you are required to spend your life with, or else. But Kurt doesn't believe in that system. He wants the right to choose who he loves. So he does something drastic. He just hopes that Sebastian can forgive him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Life Choices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563288) by [Alina_Petrova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova)



It’s close to ten o’clock when Kurt returns to Dalton. He’s two hours past curfew, but that’s fine. Every senior knows how to get into the dorms after the resident advisors lock the doors for the night. It’s a rite of passage that the juniors are taught at the end of the school year by the class of graduating seniors. Kurt is pretty confident that the administration knows about the senior’s “great escape”. It’s not that devious a secret. There’s a fake panel in the floor of the groundskeeper’s shed. It leads to an underground passage that lets out in the boiler room. From there, a ladder goes up to a rarely used utility closet. It’s kind of obvious, especially on Sunday nights, when scores of boys come streaming through, one at a time and in three minute intervals like they’re actually being stealthy. But the higher ups at Dalton haven’t fixed it. Maybe they agree that an eight p.m. curfew for seventeen- and eighteen-year-olds is asinine, and that breaking out every once in a while is an important step to their boys becoming men – finding their way out into the world on their own, practicing independence.

Which would be ironic considering the one thing that happens to everyone during their teen years _without_ consent – the thing that Kurt is trying his hardest to run away from. Kurt has gone through many rites of passage over the past four years, none of which he’s had the power to affect … until now.

He didn’t tell anyone he was going. He just up and left after English class, turning off his cell phone so he wouldn’t be tempted to answer it. He didn’t want anyone trying to stop him. Not that they could have. He’d had this decision made from the second the registrar showed up at school (McKinley at the time) and their goons tattooed a name on his wrist - the name of his government appointed “mate” as chosen by the Department of Health and Human Services. That tattoo was the catalyst that put a mountain of change into motion – a bully at his school, one who had been making his life hell, kissed him, revealing some apparent pent up longing for Kurt which needed to be expressed when he discovered that he and Kurt weren’t meant to be together; moving from McKinley to Dalton, since going to where his mate lived was easier than convincing his mate’s family to transfer for Kurt; and then falling in love, incidentally _not_ with his government appointed mate, which was a problem.

A problem that Kurt needed to fix, and he didn’t want to be delayed. The man willing to do this for him was only available during a brief window of time that afternoon. After tonight, he’d have to leave. Kurt’s is the first cover up of this kind that he’s ever done, but aside from it, other things he’s been doing aren’t exactly legal.

He has to leave Ohio soon before he gets caught.

Four hours Kurt drove till he reached his destination, but the process took only one hour to complete. After it was done, Kurt felt relieved. Lifted. Like the biggest burden of his life had been removed from his shoulders.

For the first time since he’d turned sixteen, Kurt felt free.

But returning to Dalton, stepping into the dorm, a cold chill sets in. Maybe he should have just gone back to Lima, hid out at home and planned his next move. At homeroom in the morning, everyone’s going to see what he did, and then he’ll have to face the consequences.

That’s only twelve short hours away.

He’s not going to be able to sleep. In fact, he’ll probably just stay up all night and vomit until then.

But the reason he came back to Dalton is one of the reasons why he drove four hours to do what he did.

Kurt can’t leave the boy he fell in love with behind.

This part of the dorm – uninhabited after several floors (minus this one) were retrofitted over twenty years ago – is normally quiet and empty when the boys return. That’s what Kurt’s hoping for, but he finds Sebastian waiting for him, sitting in a gold gilded wing chair at the far end when Kurt sneaks out of the utility closet. Kurt had a feeling he would be. Sebastian has been obsessed with Kurt’s tattoo, and the name cutting black across his porcelain skin, since the moment Kurt arrived at Dalton. There’s a 50/50 chance that Sebastian is going to be furious over what Kurt did, but Kurt had no other choice. He had no intention of being locked into this antiquated system, a system which he didn’t agree to. This is his _life_. Only _he_ gets to live it. He has to have the right to make his own decisions.

And he’ll live with the consequences of those decisions. He just hopes that, in time, Sebastian understands, and can forgive him.

“You didn’t tell me you were going,” Sebastian scolds.

“Yes, I did.”

“Fine.” Sebastian rolls his eyes at Kurt’s irritating need to be so frickin’ specific all the time. “Correction - you didn’t tell me you were going _today_.”

“You would have tried to stop me.”

“You’re damn right I would have tried to stop you!” Sebastian launches from his chair, trying to tower over Kurt, intimidate him. It doesn’t exactly work. Sebastian’s only an inch taller. And it doesn’t matter. Kurt is a difficult boy to intimidate. “Kurt, this wasn’t a good idea!”

“What did you expect me to do?”

“Put up with it! Make the best of it! Just like the rest of us!” Sebastian says, raising his arm to wave his own tattoo, blazed across his wrist, in Kurt’s face. “At least you could have talked to me about this before you did it. Asked me how I felt.”

“Why? Regardless of whose name is on my wrist, it’s _my_ life! Besides, didn’t you tell me that you hate this system as much as I do? I’m doing both of us a favor.”

“By throwing your life away?” Sebastian chuckles with a cruelty that comes from his heartbreaking. This wasn’t Kurt’s only choice. They could have figured something else out, something that wouldn’t possibly get him arrested. “Some favor.”

Kurt’s eyes water, but he refuses to let Sebastian see him cry. “Are you really mad at me?”

“Yes,” Sebastian huffs, crossing his arms. But it’s not a gesture of anger. It’s a need for security. Sebastian hugs himself hard, trying to stop shaking, and when he can’t, he decides it’s time to face the music. “Well, let me see it,” he says, not sure that he wants to. Because if what Kurt did actually sets him free from this arranged mate b.s., what does that mean for Sebastian, with a name still on his wrist?

What does that mean for the two of them?

Kurt rolls up his sleeve and presents Sebastian his wrist. The artist who covered Kurt’s tattoo put a piece of clear plastic tape over it to protect it. Sebastian can’t feel the skin underneath, but he can see the new image blotting out the old.

“I … I can’t believe you covered it,” Sebastian murmurs, staring at the vividly rendered blackbird surrounded by a flourish of rainbow musical notes where Kurt’s mate’s name used to be. “How … how could you do that?”

“I warned you,” Kurt says, defending his actions instead of offering an explanation. He’s already explained a dozen times. If Sebastian doesn’t understand by now, one more explanation isn’t going to do any good. “I told you I was going to.”

Sebastian continues to shake his head. In awe? In disappointment? He wishes Sebastian would get past this initial shock and just tell him what’s going on in his head. “You’re going to get in so much trouble.”

“I don’t care,” Kurt groans, done with this part of the reveal, ready to move on with making plans for the rest of his life as if this one action might not stop that all in its tracks. “How is whatever they can do to me any worse than not being able to live and _love_ on my own terms?” Kurt wants to sound more confident, more sure of his place in the world than he does. Even though every day of his life up until now wasn’t guaranteed (because no one’s is), for the first time, he can feel the weight of tomorrow’s uncertainty pressing on his shoulders. “This is _my_ life. _I_ decide how to live it. I decide who I love, Sebastian ... and I love _you_.”

“You could have learned to love Blaine,” Sebastian argues, his voice crackling, curling at the corners like a sheet of paper catching fire around the edges, being slowly eaten from the outside in.

“I _do_ love Blaine,” Kurt says. “But I love you more.”

“And what if I told you that you did this for nothing?” Sebastian asks, tears hiding underneath the words, something Kurt has never heard in Sebastian’s voice before. “That the registrar was right? That I agree I should be with Hunter and not you?”

Kurt puts his hand over Sebastian’s in a way that doesn’t hide his new tattoo. No matter what, Kurt can’t hide what he did. “I can’t take this back. So if you _do_ want him, I need you to tell me now …”

“So you can run away? Hide and be safe?” Sebastian asks, ready to pack Kurt’s things and shove him out the door if he agrees.

“No. I still intend to fight this system. It isn’t right. I just need to know exactly _what_ I’m fighting for.”

Sebastian holds Kurt’s arm and stares. He didn’t expect Kurt to feel so strongly about this. But he isn’t the only one. Most everyone at Dalton agrees it isn’t fair. A lot of the teachers blocked the doors in protest the day the registrar showed up, hoping to spare their students this fate, but there was nothing they could do. Many of the ones who weren’t arrested were fired on the spot until the rest backed down. Both Kurt and Sebastian know it’s not up to the adults to fight this time. It’s up to them to step forward and say no. No more.

“This … has never been done before,” Sebastian says, his voice losing volume as his argument starts losing stamina.

“There’s always a first time. Someone has to be that first.” Kurt raises Sebastian’s hands to his mouth and braves a kiss across his knuckles. Kurt doesn’t expect Sebastian to pull away, but that’s all he can expect. He knows how Sebastian feels about him. He knows Sebastian loves him. He just doesn’t know how Sebastian, son of a state’s attorney, feels about bucking this system – a system that Sebastian’s father happens to think works well. If Sebastian goes along with Kurt, he has a whole lot to lose, and only one thing to gain – _Kurt_.

“Then I guess …” Sebastian lets go of Kurt, but only long enough to wrap his arms around him and hug him tight “… I’ll be the second.”


End file.
